NCIS: Savannah
by stormy.grace
Summary: The building of the new Navy yard prompts Director Vance to open a new field office in Savannah. Starring Cammie Cresswell from JAG and and an OC. JAG/NCIS/NCIS: New Orleans crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I'm pretty sure the Navy yard Hamilton wanted in Clearwater is now going to be in Savannah, but I couldn't find any mention of what the other choice for the location was anywhere online, and I can't remember which episode of NCIS: New Orleans the whole thing was revealed in. Since I don't feel like watching the entire season just for that one little detail I'm gonna assume my memory is correct, and hope one of you will politely correct me if I'm wrong. Anyway, this fic was inspired by a dream I had the other night where they opened a new NCIS office in Savannah because of the new Navy yard. So I did a little research, figured out how it could work, and decided to use a cannon character instead of an OC (Nikki Reed was the lead in my dream). For those of you who may not be familiar with Season 10 of JAG, Cammie is the daughter of the general whom I'm assuming could legitimately still be JAG because I don't know if there's a term limit for the position. Admiral Chegwidden held it for about nine years before he made the choice to leave, so unless someone wants to politely correct me, we'll assume General Cresswell is still occupying the office for the purposes of this story. But that's really not relevant right now. What is relevant is that Cammie is the General's daughter, and technically isn't my own creation. But she was only in two episodes, so most of her pretty much is my creation. I know this is a long, rambling AN, but that's just who I am. I refuse to apologize, but I will let you get on with the actual story now. Enjoy! ~SG**

Chapter 1

NCIS Probationary Agent Cameron Cresswell was nervous as she stepped out of the elevator and into the big orange room she had developed a fondness for over the last few years. Director Vance had requested a meeting with her, and she had no idea why. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong, so she wasn't in trouble, but she couldn't even begin to guess what other reason he might have for wanting to see her specifically.

And it didn't help any that she didn't know him very well. She hadn't had many reasons to really interact with him during her four years at NCIS, but based on the little time she had spent around him he struck her as a no nonsense kind of man, gruff, but kind, a good leader. Agent McGee, who had encouraged her to venture out of the legal department and become a field agent, had once compared him to the Three Musketeers bar she had been eating at the time; soft once you got passed the shell. Her dad was like that too. And if she could handle facing her dad when she screwed up surely she could handle a meeting with her boss when she hadn't. But that didn't calm her nerves as she made her way through the bullpen and toward the stairs, catching the Three Musketeers bar as it flew over the short wall that separated McGee's desk from the rest of the room. For some reason he'd made a habit of providing her with her favorite candy bar every day.

"What's going on?" he asked, twisting around in his chair as she headed up the stairs.

"Director Vance wants to see me." she replied.

"Uh-oh." Nick Torres teased. "Somebody's in trouble."

"Maybe you." she shot back, earning smiles from both Tim and Ellie Bishop, who was on the phone but still listening to the conversation going on between her friends and co-workers. "Unlike you, I'm a good girl."

"I bet you are." he replied, punctuating it with a sexy growling noise.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, Nick."

"What she said, Torres." Gibbs said as he came in with his usual cup of coffee. "Gear up. Got a body in Rock Creek Park."

"Well, you look very nice for your meeting with the director." Nick informed her as he grabbed his bag and followed the rest of his team toward the elevator.

Cammie smiled at the compliment. She always took the time to make sure she looked presentable, but she'd put a little extra care into her appearance this morning since the director had stopped by her desk on Friday evening and informed her that he wanted to see her in his office first thing Monday morning. She'd had plenty of time to plan her outfit and make sure she looked her best, and she felt pretty confident in her striped gray sweater over a black cotton camisole and gray skinny jeans. She'd finished off her outfit with a simple necklace, and a peacoat, skinny belt, and simple heeled ankle boots, all in black, and had the approval of her five-year-old fashionista. Her hair was a little less curly than usual, but that was because of the humidity from all the rain they'd been having lately, and it still looked pretty great in her opinion. She'd stuck with her usual simple makeup look, feeling very much herself in the shades of peach and gold and brown, but she had paid just a little more attention while applying it this morning. She doubted Director Vance would care if her eyeliner was uneven, but the extra time she had taken to make sure everything was right made her feel a little better about the potentially life-changing meeting she was about to walk in to.

After the mild banter with Nick she felt much more at ease as she continued up the stairs, tucking the candy bar safely away in her purse. She wasn't part of Gibbs' team, but she knew them well enough to call them her friends. And Nick didn't have to bet on anything. He knew exactly what kind of girl she was, in exactly the way he had implied. No one else knew what they were up to as far as she could tell, but they'd been sleeping together for about a month now.

It was a little difficult since she was the single mother of a five-year-old, but luckily her parents just loved keeping their granddaughter as often as she'd let them. And Claire was never too upset about spending the night with Grandma and Grandpa either. She was pretty sure it was because Grandpa took her camping in the back yard when it was warm enough, and let her pig out on S'mores.

With an image of her dad and Claire sitting around the campfire with chocolate and marshmallow smeared all over her little girl's face, Cammie had a smile on her own face by the time she reached the door to the office that belonged to the director's secretary.

She knocked politely before letting herself into the secretary's office. "Director Vance wanted to see me?"

The secretary pressed a button on her the phone at her elbow. "Agent Cresswell is here to see you, sir."

"Send her in." Director Vance replied over the intercom.

The secretary nodded toward the door on the other side of the room, and suddenly Cammie's nerves were back. And they were worse. The butterflies that had been fluttering in her stomach on the way up were now swarming as she reached for the knob and opened the door, letting herself into the director's office.

"Good morning, Agent Cresswell." Director Vance said, greeting her with a pleasant expression. It wasn't a smile, but he didn't look angry either.

"Good morning, sir." she replied, standing at attention in front of his desk because she tended to fall back on her military training when she was nervous.

"At ease, Agent." he ordered lightly, amused at her behavior. He rose from behind his desk and gestured at the conference table behind her. "Have a seat."

Cammie had been trained to follow orders her entire life, so it was second nature for her to obey even though this particular order was more of a request. She took the nearest chair, sitting at attention because she was afraid she'd get fidgety if she relaxed, and waited for the director to explain why he had called her to his office.

"I assume you've heard about the new Navy yard they're building in Savannah?"

"Yes, sir."

A small smile flitted across Directors Vance's face. He was still amused with the military training that was as much a part of who she was as motherhood. "Due to the higher number of Navy and Marine personnel in the area once the yard is operational we expect a rise in Navy and Marine related crime."

"Makes sense." Cammie observed.

"So we've decided to open a new field office in Savannah to take some of the pressure off the Jacksonville office." Director Vance continued. "If you're interested I'd like to put you in that office."

"Me?" she asked, mildly shocked. She was the new girl, a probie. It hadn't even been a whole year since she'd left the legal department yet, and he wanted to move her to a brand new office?

"Yes, you, Agent Cresswell." he confirmed. "You've done a good job so far, and I have no doubt you'll continue to do a good job in Savannah."

"But why me?" she asked. "And not one of the senior field agents? I'm the new girl."

This time he did smile. "Because I don't feel like I have to keep an eye on you, Agent Cresswell. You're a well behaved agent, a _good_ agent, and you know how to follow orders. You've proven that you work well under pressure and as part of a team, and while I have a feeling you might end up being a rule bender, I don't think you'll cause too many headaches. It doesn't matter that you're the new girl. I trust you, and I think you'll work well in Savannah. If you're interested."

"I'm definitely interested, but can I have a few days to think it over?" she asked. "I'm not the only one who would be effected by the move."

"Of course." he replied. "I know it's not always easy to make a decision like that when kids are involved. Take all the time you need. As long as it's not too much."

"When would I be leaving?" she asked. "If I decide to take the job."

"It'll be a while before the Navy yard is up and running." he explained. "But with the addition of the Savannah office we'll be switching some things around. Right now the southeastern part of the country is divided between the New Orleans and Jacksonville offices. Savannah will be taking on some of their caseload. You'd be transferring to New Orleans for the time being to get the process started in about six weeks. I know that's not a lot of time, but I'd like to get the process underway as soon as possible."

She would have to find a place to live and a school for Claire, who would be starting kindergarten next year, and she didn't know anyone in New Orleans who could watch Claire while she was at work and Claire wasn't in school, so she'd have to find a babysitter or a daycare. She wasn't sure she could afford that. Then there was the unpacking once they found a place to live, and once the Savannah office was up and running she'd have to pack up and do it all over again.

They would both have to leave their family and friends, and she'd have to find a place big enough for Claire's dad to stay with them when he visited since he couldn't just stay with his brother's family anymore, so it would be difficult all the way around. But she couldn't deny that it would be a great opportunity. She'd always wanted to see New Orleans, and she had no problem with Savannah. She'd have to give it some thought, and it would take a lot of figuring and planning, but surely she could find a way to make it work.

She wasn't crazy about uprooting her daughter, but Claire was still young enough that the move to New Orleans would probably be more of an adventure for her. Cammie had no idea how long they'd be in New Orleans, so moving to Savannah might be harder for Claire, but Cammie thought she could handle it. And once they were settled in Savannah they would probably be there for a while. The director had kids of his own, so he could understand why she wouldn't want to move around too much. She didn't think he'd make her.

"Okay." she said. "I'll try to have an answer for you by the end of the week."

"Then I guess we're done here." Director Vance said. "Dismissed."

"Aye, sir." she replied out of habit, and got up to leave.

"Agent Cresswell?"

She paused halfway across the room, and turned back. "Yes, sir?"

"You're not in the Navy anymore." he reminded her. "Yes, sir is fine."

"I know." she said. "But old habits die hard."

"That they do." he agreed. "Have a good day, Agent Cresswell."

"You too, sir."

She waited until she was out of both offices to do a subtle little happy dance. She'd been an agent for less than a year, and she'd already earned the director's trust enough that he was willing to let her spread her wings some outside of headquarters.

 **So, how was it? Did you like it? Do you want more? Do you want to strangle me because my notes are so annoying? Please don't do that. But I would love it if you'd let me know your thoughts on what you just read. I'd like to continue the story, and already have a couple more chapters written, but I wanted to see how you guys felt about it first. And since I really have no idea where the story's going other than my favorite city that I've never been to I'm going to try posting it as I write it if y'all want more. So, we'll see what happens together. Fun right? And for those of you who may be wondering exactly what our leading lady looks like, Cammie was played by Danneel Ackles, and for the purposes of this story I'm going with Danneel circa Friends With Benefits for her current appearance. And now I shall let you get back to your life until the next chapter. If you're interested. And yes, I know at least one of you is interested. ~SG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Anyone interested in a second chapter? Because I have a second chapter. See? It's right here!**

Chapter 2

Halfway through the day her team caught a new case, but they left Cammie at the office to finish up a boring open and shut case that had been dropped in their laps this morning and certainly didn't need four agents to close it. She was filling out the paperwork on it when Nick wandered over and dropped a bag of Doritos from the vending machine in her lap before making himself comfortable on the corner of her desk.

"Aw." she said, scooping up the chips and lightly hugging them to her chest. "He brings me presents! How sweet!"

"You skipped lunch." he replied, shrugging. "I thought you might be hungry."

"I am." she admitted, tearing open the bag and sticking her hand inside. She drew out a chip and stuffed it in her mouth with a complete lack of the manners her mother had drilled into her as a child. "But how did you know I skipped lunch? You've been out in the field all day."

Nick smiled at her as she talked and crunched at the same time. She wasn't a slob, but if his mother happened to walk in right now she'd have a fit over Cammie's unladylike dinning habits. "I didn't. But I know you well enough by now to assume you probably had, and I needed an excuse to come over here."

She feigned excitement, gasping in an exaggerated manner and lowering her voice to a loud whisper because no one else was around to hear. "Are we having a clandestine tryst right now?"

Nick chuckled. "I wish."

She snapped her fingers in disappointment and pretended to pout. "Rats." Her fake pout turned into an amused smile as she bit off one corner of a second chip. "So, if you're not here to make out, and feeding me was just a cover, what are you _really_ doing over here?"

"I have a question."

"Do I have to guess what it is?" she asked. "Because last time I checked I wasn't a mind reader." She paused to scrunch up her face as if she were concentrating really hard, and stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "Nope. Still not a mind reader. You're gonna have to open your mouth and speak if you want me to know what's on your mind."

"How would you feel about dinner?"

"With you?"

He nodded. "Yes, with me."

"As in a real date?" she asked. "Not just one of us going over to the other's apartment for the night?"

"Yes, Cammie." he confirmed. "I want to take you out to eat on a real date."

She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she was willing to at least entertain the idea. "When?"

"Tonight."

"Can't." she popped a broken off half of a chip into her mouth and crunched. "Mike's in town, and he's already claimed both of the redheaded Cresswell women for pizza tonight. But I can let Claire spend the night with him at Bud and Harriet's and swing by your place for dessert."

"Oh." he said, looking a little unhappy with her answer. "Okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he assured her, waving it off. "Dessert's fine."

"Liar." she challenged. "You can't solve crime and not know how to read people. You're disappointed that Mike got to me first, aren't you?"

"It does sting a little when the girl you like turns you down for her ex." he admitted.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "First of all, Mike isn't just my ex. He's one of my best friends and Claire's father, and we hardly ever get to see him. Besides, it's not like there's anything serious going on between us. You and me that is."

"No." he agreed, looking down at his hands in his lap instead of at her face."But I was kinda thinking maybe there could be."

That surprised Cammie just as much as Director Vance's Savannah offer had this morning. And now she really didn't know how she felt. She liked him a lot, but he had picked the absolute worst time to tell her he wanted to change their relationship status. "Hold up. I thought we agreed no strings."

"We did." he confirmed, shifting his gaze back to her face. "But we never said we couldn't change our minds. Maybe I want strings. I haven't had a lot of serious relationships, but I'm not immune to them. I like you, Cammie. A lot."

"Oh." she said, suddenly realizing that she wanted to say yes to this offer just as much as she wanted to say yes to Savannah. But she didn't think there was a way she could have her cake and eat it too. She would have to choose one. Nick or Savannah.

"But you're not interested in strings." he guessed, misreading the troubled look on her face. "That's okay. We can keep things the way they are. But I still want to take you to dinner sometime. Maybe some dancing."

Dinner and dancing sounded great, and she hated that she had to choose between that and Savannah. "It's not that. I think we could make strings work, or at least give it a shot, but..." She broke off on a sigh, and slumped in her chair.

"If we both want it, what's the problem?" he asked. "I know you have Claire, and that complicates things some, but I like kids. And I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm not even asking you to move in with me. I'm just asking you to have dinner with me."

Cammie smiled. He was so sweet. How could she say no? "It's not Claire that makes things complicated. Yeah, I have to be a little more careful with who I allow into my life because of her, but I actually think the two of you would get along great."

"So what's the complication?"

"Savannah."

He stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what that meant. "Are you trying to tell me you're into girls? Because I'm totally cool with that. Bring her over for dessert tonight."

She laughed and shook her head. "No. Savannah's not a person. They're opening another office in Savannah, Georgia because of the new Navy yard, and Director Vance wants me down there."

"So the meeting this morning was about a job offer?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and if I take it I leave in six weeks."

"Six weeks?" He repeated. "Wow. I mean, congratulations, but wow. Six weeks? Why so soon? They haven't even started building the Navy yard yet, have they?"

"No, but we have to switch some things around to accommodate the new office." she explained. "Savannah will be taking over some cases from Jacksonville and New Orleans, and if I take the job Director Vance wants me in New Orleans to help sort it all out."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah, and I might be able to squeeze a few more weeks out of Vance since I have to take Claire into consideration. We have to have a place to live and I have to find a good school for her, but I haven't taken the job yet." she said, and gave him a mildly irritated look. "And you just gave me another reason to consider turning it down."

"Don't turn it down because of me!" he insisted. "This could be a great opportunity for you."

"I won't, but I have to take you into consideration now too." she said. "I told Vance I'd try to have an answer by the end of the week."

"I don't think you should base any part of your decision n me, but okay." Nick said, reaching for her hand. "How about we do dessert tonight, and I'll take you out to dinner on Friday to celebrate whatever decision you make? And then we'll go from there."

She considered the idea for a moment, and then smiled. "Deal."

"Hey!" Gibbs snapped, irritation floating over the wall that divided his team from hers. "Torres. Stop flirting, and get back over here. We've got a murder to solve."

"Flirting?" Nick said, feigning innocence. "I wasn't flirting. I was just offering advice, and making sure she wasn't starving to death."

"Just get back to work." Gibbs said impatiently. "And Cresswell?"

"Yeah?" Gibbs wasn't her boss and she knew him much better than she knew Director Vance, so she wasn't nervous with him and her brain allowed her to remain relaxed.

"Rule twelve."

"Uh..." she said, racking her brain and coming up with nothing. She hadn't learned his rules as well at the others since she didn't spend as much time with him as they did. "Is this a quiz?"

"Never date a coworker." Gibbs supplied. "Remember that."

Cammie nodded as Nick slid off her desk and walked away. "Yes, sir."

Maybe they hadn't been quite as subtle as she'd thought. Then again, they had been talking about their relationship at a normal volume in a relatively quiet room, and Gibbs, who seemed to notice more than most, had apparently been sitting just a few feet away. Why did he have to be so damn quiet all the time?

"Blows up in your face every time." Gibbs added as he grabbed his ringing cell. "Yeah?"

Cammie doubted every single workplace romance ended badly, but based on what she'd heard about the ones that had taken place in this office she thought Rule Twelve was probably good advice. She munched on another chip as she wrote it down on a Post-It and stuck the little piece of paper on her computer where it would serve as a reminder. But no matter how much sense it made it didn't make it any easier for her to decide what to do about Savannah because there was still a fifty/fifty chance that she and Nick wouldn't blow up.

With a heavy sigh she stuffed another chip in her mouth and went back to her paperwork, deciding to worry about her dilemma later.

%%%

"Do I look okay for pizza with Daddy, or should I change?" Cammie asked her five-year-old as they walked into their little apartment.

Cammie had just picked Claire up from her parents' house after work, and she didn't have much time to change before Mike picked them up for dinner. They were going to a family pizza place that had a playground for the kids, so the outfit she had so carefully picked for her meeting with Director Vance would be fine. But even though what she was wearing was acceptable for the venue, she didn't want to, or really have time, to change, and she knew Mike wouldn't care, she always liked to give her little fashionista a chance to put her two cents in.

Claire, who was already very interested in clothes at the tender age of five, studied her mother for a long moment, considering her outfit, and then gave her a thumbs up. "You look nice, Mama."

"Good." Cammie said. "Why don't you go chill out and watch some cartoons until Daddy gets here? I'm gonna go freshen up a little, and we'll be good to go. Do you need to potty before we leave?"

"No." Claire said, shaking her head.

"Okay. Let Daddy in if I'm not ready when he gets here, but don't forget to make sure it's him before you open the door." Cammie cautioned. "Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good girl."

Cammie dropped a kiss on top of Claire's head and left her in the living room with her cartoons while she ducked into the bathroom they shared to wash off the makeup she had put on this morning.

Once her face was clean she put more makeup on, and made sure her hair didn't look like crap. It had been holding curl much better since she'd been taking better care of it, and thankfully the curl had only fallen out a little. It still looked presentable, so she simply smoothed out some of the fly-aways and fluffed it up a little with her fingers. With one last look in the mirror she deemed herself worthy of being seen in public, and was headed for the couch to watch Scooby-Doo with Claire when the doorbell rang.

 **Well? Did you like it? Do you want more? I hope so because I have at least one more chapter already, and I've managed to sort of figure out some other things, so I really hope y'all like the story enough to keep reading. Anyway, reviews, suggestions, polite corrections, and constructive criticism are always welcome, and how about that beautiful cover art? Huh? I'm a little biased since I'm the one who made it, BUT I'm super proud of how it turned out so I feel justified in my bragging. And now that I've got that out of my system I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Bye guys! See you next chapter! ~SG**


End file.
